


Elle n'était pas stupide

by Ahelya



Series: Une journée au commissariat de Harlem [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Fish in the Jailhouse, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Misty Knight, S01E06 : Ashes Ashes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Misty n'était pas stupide et Misty était un bon flic...





	Elle n'était pas stupide

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de la nuit d'écriture de Septembre 2017 organisée par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Perspective".  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (En fait, il m'a fallu un peu plus d'une heure pour l'écrire mais chut...)

**Elle n'était pas stupide**

 

Misty Knight était sans doute beaucoup de choses mais elle n'était pas stupide. Et non seulement, elle n'était pas stupide mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était un bon flic. C'était sans aucun doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle on l'avait choisi pour intégrer cette unité. L'une des raisons. Pas la plus importante sans aucun doute mais là n'était pas la question.

Misty Knight n'était pas stupide. Elle était un bon flic et… Elle connaissait Luke Cage, ce qui était peut-être une des autres raisons pour laquelle on l'avait choisie pour ce poste mais là n'était toujours pas la question.

Elle connaissait Luke Cage et elle savait, non seulement de quoi il était capable, mais aussi jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour accomplir l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir mis sur cette affaire. Luke pouvait accomplir des choses dont elle était incapable. Parce qu'elle était flic. Parce qu'il était Luke. Parce que lui parler de cette affaire leur donnerait de nouvelles informations pour leur enquête. Parce que grâce à Luke, ils obtiendraient sans doute enfin quelques résultats.

Elle n'était cependant pas sûr d'aimer ces éventuels résultats puisqu'elle venait de retrouver Luke inconscient – Comment une telle chose pouvait donc être possible ? – dans un bâtiment abandonné – Un théâtre ? – en compagnie de Jessica Jones, détective privé, de l'avocat de cette dernière – Tous les deux aussi inconscients que Luke – et de deux cadavres. L'un était sans tête. L'autre avait une main coupée.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Elle ignorait, pour le moment, qui avait passé l'appel qui avait conduit la police jusqu'ici mais elle savait déjà qu'il ne serait certainement d'aucune utilité. Tapage nocturne. Voilà pour quelle raison on avait appelé la police ici. Les agents qui avaient répondu à l'appel s'étaient rendus dans ce bâtiment et y avaient trouvé un cadavre, celui sans tête. Ils avaient alors appelé leurs supérieurs qui avaient envoyé une nouvelle équipe qui avait découvert Luke Cage, qui commençait à être bien connu de leur service, Jessica Jones, tout aussi connue, et son avocat, connu lui aussi mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que les deux premiers, inconscients et en compagnie d'un deuxième cadavre, celui à la main coupée. C'était cette découverte qui avait amené Misty sur les lieux.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Sur place, elle avait fait un compte rendu de ses découvertes à son capitaine qui était resté au commissariat de Harlem Et malgré ses recommandations, il avait exigé qu'on transporte tout de suite au commissariat Luke, Jessica et son avocat. On les avait trouvés inconscients. Ils devaient avoir besoin de soin, non ?

Mais Misty obéit. Heureusement que Claire était au commissariat en fait… Parce qu'elle était en danger – mais pas seulement elle. Quelques autres aussi – à cause de l'affaire dans laquelle elle avait entraîné Luke.

Jessica Jones fut la première à se réveiller, pendant le trajet jusqu'au commissariat. Misty nota qu'à peine réveillée, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, sans aucun doute pour savoir où étaient Luke et son avocat mais quand elle eut l'air de comprendre qu'on l'avait sans doute arrêtée, elle ne demanda pas où ils se trouvaient.

Les deux hommes restèrent inconscients pendant tout le trajet.

Arrivés au commissariat, Jessica Jones fut immédiatement installée dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Misty laissa son capitaine se charger d'expliquer à Patricia Walker, qui n'avait guère l'air d'apprécier le traitement qu'on réservait à son amie, ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'elle supervisait le transport de Luke et de l'avocat dans deux pièces différentes tout en faisant appeler Claire pour qu'elle les examine. Cette dernière arriva rapidement, suivie de la nana au sabre – Colleen, qui n'avait pas son sabre pour le moment évidemment – qui demanda aussitôt :

« Où est Danny ? »

Ainsi, ils n'étaient donc pas trois mais quatre…

Misty lui rapporta rapidement ce qu'ils avaient trouvé tandis que Claire, à la grande surprise de Misty, décidait de s'occuper en premier de l'avocat.

Le connaissait-elle ?

Mais en même temps, avec les pouvoirs de Luke, il était peut-être plus logique d'examiner l'avocat en premier…

Claire sortit rapidement de la pièce où elle venait d'examiner son premier patient pour ordonner à Collen :

« Va chercher Foggy. »

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme, Claire ajouta :

« Celui qui est en costume cravate. »

Collen inclina la tête et s'en alla tandis que Claire retournait dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Misty la suivit et en profita pour lui signaler qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de la chemise de l'avocat pour analyse. Elle vit alors Claire sourire et crut l'entendre murmure quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Ça faisait longtemps… ».

Elle devait connaître l'avocat…

Un homme entra alors dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Franklin Nelson. Avocat lui aussi. Misty le savait.

Avocat… Relation de travail avec l'avocat de Jessica Jones peut-être. Il s'appelait Matthew Murdock. Misty s'en souvenait maintenant.

Nelson & Murdock… Les deux noms associés lui disaient quelque chose.

Fisk !

Nelson & Murdock était le nom du cabinet d'avocat qui avait réussi à faire tomber Fisk.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, dit Claire.

-Et nous avons besoin de sa chemise. » ajouta Misty.

Une chose qui était peut-être dangereuse à dire devant un avocat mais Nelson ne broncha pas, préférant sans doute aider Claire, et…

Mon dieu, comment un avocat pouvait-il avait autant de cicatrices ?! Et pourquoi Claire avait-elle l'air si soulagée ?

Parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas plus ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Claire lui donna la chemise tandis que Nelson demandait s'il pouvait avoir un tee-shirt. Misty appela un policier. Claire dit qu'elle allait maintenant s'occuper de Luke. L'avocat répondit qu'il allait rester ici tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Misty. Croyait-il qu'elle allait lui demander de sortir ? Elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle allait juste laisser un des bleus dans le couloir pour surveiller la pièce. L'avocat, Murdock, n'était pas vraiment considéré comme un suspect pour le moment mais…

Elle s'intéresserait à l'avocat plus tard, et quand il serait conscient, elle avait une détective privée à interroger maintenant.

Misty n'obtint aucune réponse satisfaisante au cours de son interrogatoire. Elle n'en fut pas surprise.

On lui annonça alors que l'avocat était réveillé. Elle pouvait donc aller l'interroger.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'interroger un avocat… Et celui-ci semblait particulièrement borné mais aussi décidé à la mener en bateau.

Elle n'était pas stupide, merci bien. Pouvait-il arrêter de mentir et/ou d'essayer de la manipuler ?

Apparemment, non.

Et Luke, enfin, se réveilla.

Son supérieur, contre ses recommandations encore une fois, décida de les interroger tous les trois, ensemble.

C'était sans doute une erreur, même s'ils finirent par obtenir un nom, La Main – Elle en remerciait Luke – et quelques informations supplémentaires sur ce groupe. Des assassins apparemment.

L'avocat… Fit l'avocat, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé à son réveil.

Misty remarqua cependant qu'il ne manifesta par la moindre peur quand son capitaine le menaça de l'enfermer avec deux personnes à super-pouvoirs en cellule.

Il faut dire que, de toute façon, la menace était stupide. Elle connaissait Luke. Elle connaissait Jessica Jones de réputation. Ils n'allaient rien faire à l'avocat. Et puis, elle les avait maintenant vu ensemble tous les trois. Un avocat et ses clients. Oui, en ce moment sans doute, parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient mais autrement…

« Ces gens ont encore des droits. » répliqua l'avocat après la menace de son capitaine.

La manière dont il dit ça…

Misty décida alors d'intervenir et demanda à son capitaine s'ils pouvaient les laisser parler tous les trois ensembles et seuls dans une pièce adjacente. Peut-être pourrait-elle alors parler seule à seule avec Luke pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Des trois, c'était celui qui s'était montré le plus disposé à coopérer avec eux après tout…

Mais elle échoua.

« On doit obtenir des informations de ces trois-là. » lui dit son capitaine tandis qu'ils les observaient discuter.

Il avait raison évidemment mais…

« Luke et Jessica veulent nous protéger, répondit-elle, mais l'avocat… Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue. »

Et c'était bien ça le problème. L'avocat. Il ne cadrait pas avec le reste. Une organisation d'assassins qui s'appelait la Main. Des gens avec des supers-pouvoirs qui luttaient contre elle. Après l'Incident, la chose paraissait presque normale mais la présence d'un avocat dans cette histoire, non.

Mais cet avocat… C'était Murdock, l'un de ceux qui avaient fait tomber Fisk… L'un des membres du cabinet qui avait défendu le Punisher…

Et dans ces deux affaires, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait tout à fait sa place dans une obscure histoire de gens à super-pouvoir luttant contre une organisation criminelle qui se faisait appeler la Main…

 

* * *

 


End file.
